Organizations, such as businesses or educational institutions, often utilize multiple users to represent the organization through accounts on on-line applications, such as social networks and content sharing services. For example, certain users could be responsible for posting content on an organization's account, while other users may be responsible for responding to comments for the organization. Access to these applications typically requires some type of access information for each user, such as a login name and a password. Actual users of these applications are typically members of these organizations, such as employees in the case of businesses or students and faculty in the case of educational institutions, that need to access these applications to carry out tasks for the organization. However, the organizations may not want to allow certain users to carry out certain tasks. Also, users could abuse their user privileges or reveal the organization's access information to non-members, which could present a security risk for the organization. Further, upon severance of the user from the organization, the organization would need to change the access information to prevent the former member from continuing to access the application, which could require additional resources and inconvenience other users.